I'm With You
by CodieeTheGeek
Summary: She sighed. The rain felt good on her clammy skin. She wasn't feeling good lately, and now she was supposed to meet her beloved Aoyama-kun on the bridge outside of the train station. But he was late... ((MY FIRST TMM STIRY! Drabble))


I'm With You.

Ichigo could feel the cool water rush down her cheek, gathering at her chin, until the force and weight caused it to drop. She sighed. The rain felt good on her clammy skin. She wasn't feeling good lately, and now she was supposed to meet her beloved Aoyama-kun on the bridge outside of the train station.

But he was late...

A rush of dizziness hit Ichigo, and she could feel her face go white. Her knuckles burned slightly as she gripped the railing hard. As it passed, she slowly let go.

It was around 7:30pm in mid March, outside becoming slowly darker by the passing minute. Her and Aoyama were supposed to go to the movies. (She had decided to leave out how sick and nauseous she was feeling)

But he was late...

Ichigo slowly pulled her cell out of her bag pocket, In the back of her mind wondering if it was damaged by the down-pouring rain. The time said '7:40'. She sighed.

'_He forgot...'_

She slumped in her position, not wanting to leave just yet In case he would arrive late. Her mind swam with thoughts, and at times on and off she felt like she was going to faint. She balanced herself on the bridge rail again, heaving.

Just then, her cell flew up to her face, the little Masha "key chain" squealed with excitement.

"Alien! Alien!"

"Hn...?" Ichigo replied in a sickly manner. Seems this weather wasn't helping much.

"Alien Ichigo, Alien!"

Ichigo nodded in a daze, slowly reaching for her pendant. She suddenly felt sick, her eyesight going black. She hit the ground with a loud and sickening "_Thump_". Masha grew to his normal size, detaching himself from Ichigo's cell.

Sending a warning signal to Ryou and Akasaka, he called her name to try and wake her.

Suddenly, ripples in the air caused the robot to bob up and down infront of it, ready to fight.

"Masha fight, Masha fight!" his huge eyes took in an angry scowl.

Kisshu appeared in the ripples, his eyes closed and his famous half grin on his face. "Well well kitten! What do we have here? Waiting for your little Rom-" Kisshu opened his eyes, his face took on a worried gaze instantly.

"K-Koneko?" he stuttered, immediately rushing to her limp body. "Honey, wake up.." he shook at her shoulders. "Wake up, Honey wake up!"

The whole time, Masha was slamming himself into Kisshu's shoulder. In his worried daze, Kish didn't notice.

"Kitten, are you okay?"

He held her close to him, hoping the warmth from his body will help her awake.

He soothed her now messy hair back, his heart beating fast. He started to rock her slowly when he finally felt her stir a bit in his arms. "Kitten?"

"Hn!" Ichigo latched herself onto his half-shirt, her eyes shutting tightly from the pain.

"Shhh, it's okay kitten, you must have hit your head when you fell. I'm going to take you home okay? Do you feel dizzy, or nauseous, or... or...?"

She didn't seem to be paying attention, or had even realized it was Kish and not Aoyama holding her.

Kish stood up slowly, carrying her fragile body as carefully as he could manage in his haste pace. "Im taking you home kitten okay? You're going to be okay... Shhh, you'll be okay..." he rambled partially to himself, and partially to Ichigo, who was shuddering with coldness, and crying with pain.

"You're going to feel a little dizzy for a moment okay? I'm going to teleport you."

After no response, he teleported to her room, setting her firmly on her bed. He pulled her soft pink blankets over her.

"There you go kitten. Nice and warm huh..." He smiled slightly, bending down to kiss her cheek. "Sweet dreams Hun." And with that, he left...

===========================  
Ichigo felt wonderful as she awoke int he morning. She couldn't remember much of last night, just that she had passed out. She assumed her beloved Aoyama-kun had taken her home.

She grabbed her phone from her table, looking at the message she had receive late last night.

_'Sorry Ichigo, got caught up at work. How about we reschedule for next week?'_


End file.
